1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wind turbines and more specifically to a wind powered turbine motor for motor vehicles. The wind powered turbine motor, hereinafter referred to as the Smith Engine is designed to harvest energy from air moving through a vehicle during its normal operation. The motor comprises at least one housing conduit of any shape or size having air ingress and egress ports with the motor located therebetween. The air ingress port has a screen of any material, size and dimension to prevent passage of any organic or inorganic material that may impede the optimal performance of the motor. A frame of any material, size and dimension is secured within the channel through bore comprising a channel-anchored portion and pivotal portion allowing for the continuance of its optimal energy harvesting position through self alignment established by the motive force of air flow moving through the channel. At least one free wheeling fan having blades of any material, size and dimension is rotatively mounted by shaft of any material, size and dimension through the pivotal frame portion via bearing to at least one electric motor or generator mounted by fasteners of any material, size and dimension to said pivotal frame portion with the pivotal frame portion extending through a frame-arm to a frame vane providing for optimal positioning of the Smith Engine using the direction of incoming wind with the wind forming the fan's rotational motive force driving the electric motor or generator shaft for producing an electric current. The electric motor/generator has a plurality of sensors for monitoring the components of the motor/generator in electrical communication with a display enabled with audio and visual indictors. The motor/generator has positive and negative leads connected to a voltage regulator and inverter before being used or stored by the vehicle as an additional energy source with the vehicle taken from the group of land, water and air vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other wind driven devices designed for generating electricity. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 452,546 issued to Mitchell on May 19, 1891.
Another patent was issued to Williams on Apr. 19, 1904 as U.S. Pat. No. 757,800. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,181,988 was issued to Breitung on May 9, 1916 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 23, 1971 to Dutchak as U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,930.
Another patent was issued to Hull on Sep. 25, 1979 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,759. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,746 was issued to Burkhardt on Mar. 22, 1994. Another was issued to Englar on Jun. 1, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,217 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 31, 2000 to Hakala as U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,781.
Another patent was issued to Wu on Mar. 2, 2004 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,700,215. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,069 was issued to Marberry on Dec. 12, 2006. Another was issued to Kolbeck on Jan. 19, 1984 as German Patent No. DE3226381 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 3, 1993 to Wird Nachtrawglich Benannt as German Patent No. DE4138898.